Don't Let Go
by okami11235
Summary: It's Ichigo's birthday, and Rukia misses him. How will she react when he shows up in Soul Society to visit her?  And shirtless, might I add?  I don't own Bleach


Rukia sighed lightly as she gazed out into the Kuchiki manor's garden, a warm summer breeze tickling her cheeks. She knelt down on the expensive-looking wood of the porch, hands lightly resting on her expensive-looking kimono, with expensive-looking baubles set in her raven hair.

"And yet...I feel so empty." Rukia whispered wistfully. It was July 15th. The day that she'd alway wanted to cherish with him. She only had one chance in the past, but she was so damn preoccupied with thoughts of Soul Society catching her, taking her back, and killing her, that she was sure that she was no fun. She looked down at her knees and gripped the fabric of her robe, feeling guilty for all the pain she had caused him.

Rukia felt her eyes beginning to tear up. Not wanting anyone to see her in such a state, she raised her head again in hopes that her tears would not fall, and looked at the enlarged sun rising over the horizon. The orange colour of the sky; however, caused her to become even more distraught. Finally, after 17 months, what would be an inconsequential amount of time to any Soul Reaper (but what seemed like an impossible eternity to Rukia; as well as a certain orange-haired daiko), Rukia let it go. And so she sat, alone and empty in the garden, silently weeping.

"H-happy...birthday...Baka." Rukia choked out to the sun with a sad smile playing at her lips, still annoyed that not an action, not an item, not a person, but a colour, had put her in such a state. Even after well over a year, the 'vertically challenged' Shinigami still refused to utter the fool's name. She still refused to acknowledge the fact the he'd never again call her 'midget', she'd never be able to punch him out for calling her a midget, that she'd never see him smile after she punched him for calling her a midget again.

How she wanted to run. To leave all this expensive crap behind. To go back to the World of the Living. To throw on a gigai, and wish that fool a happy birthday. But no, Central 46 HAD to declare the boy 'useless', a 'burden', and worst of all, a 'worthless, powerless HUMAN who had outlived his purpose." When Rukia heard those bastards look down on him like that, it took all of her will power not to cut off their condescending heads. No. She would've done much worse than that. Too bad she had self-control. After defiling the ex-daiko, they outright banned her and all Soul Reapers from having ANY contact with him.

"Fuck you, Central 46. Fuck you all." Rukia cursed their names under her breath, tears still streaking down her cheeks. It was not in the violet-eyed girl to hate anyone, but she did. She HATED the very ground that Central 46 members walked on. She wished that she didn't have so much willpower. They'd all be dead by now.

"May you all burn in Hell. Maybe then you'll understand real pain." Rukia chuckled darkly, then sighed. She looked back down and to the left, at the small pond in the corner of the garden.

She watched the koi in the pond swimming around gracefully, with not but a care in the world. She sniffed and watched the orange and white fish for a few more moments, and she couldn't help but feel jealous. After all, even the fish had eternal company. As she watched the fish; however, she noticed something else.

Her refection. She stole a glance at it and shuddered at the thought of how disheveled she looked. Although anyone else would proclaim how exquisite the petite girl looked, she knew that her eyes betrayed her. Anyone who knew her well enough would know how she truly felt.

"Hell, who am I kidding?" Rukia muttered. "That fool was the only one who could ever read my eyes..." She sighed remorsefully. She turned back out to look at the sky. There was something moving out in the distance. A little black speck, slowly making its way towards the curious girl.

"A Hell Butterfly?" Rukia asked rhetorically. She was disappointed. Today was supposed to be her day off (knowing that she'd be far too distracted and would probably end up getting herself killed). Rukia shuddered at her thoughts. 'That sounded way too much like something "he" would say...' Shaking herself back to reality, Rukia held out her hand and let the small creature land on her knuckles. What she heard through the insect was the Soutaicho's booming voice..

"The following is an urgent message for all members of the Gotei Juusantai," The Captain-Commander's voice softened, "but particularily Kuchiki Rukia of Squad 13." Rukia could do nothing but smile as she listended to the rest of the message. She sat in the same position for about 10 minutes, trying to figure out if this was some sort of cruel prank. Suddenly, she heard slow, dignified footsteps on the floor behind her. Rukia turned partially and bowed her head.

"Nii-sama." She acknowledged respectfully.

"Imoutou-sama." Byakuya returned. "I assume you have heard the news from the Soutaichou."

"Hai, Nii-sama." Rukia answered, trying her best to conceal her emotions.

"I see. So what do you intend to do?" Byakuya looked at her with cold eyes.

"Well..." Rukia glanced down. She didn't know. Byakuya looked at his adopted sister and did something commpletely unexpected, so unexpected that not even the gods themselves could have predicted. Byakuya Kuchiki, the ice cold Captain of Squad 6, the emotionless head of the Kuchiki clan...smiled. After this unbelievable act, why wouldn't he perform another? He put his hand on Rukia's shoulder and proceeded to speak in a brotherly manner.

"Rukia." The sound of Byakuya calling her by her first name startled her, though it was not unwelcome. "Though you did admirably hiding your emotions, I am well aware that you missed that boy." Byakuya put a deadly inflection on his last word. Rukia's cheeks pinkened slightly, and she set her eyes donwards. Taking in a deep breath, she answered.

"Hai, Nii-sama. You are correct." Rukia replied, looking Byakuya back in the eyes. Byakuya's gaze, however inexplicably, softened.

"Imoutou-sama...I know I have caused you great pain in the past, and I will always do my utmost to atone." Byakuya seemed to be having trouble.

"Nii-sama?" Rukia questioned.

"Despite what I have said and done in the past, know that I desire for you to be happy, Imoutou-sama." Byakuya said softly, but then gulped and began to cringe. This was not going to be easy. "However...intolerable I find that boy to be..." Byakuya paused. 'I am going to regret this very soon.' He thought to himself. 'At least I will have the pleasure of tearing Kurosaki limb from limb if he ever hurts Rukia. Or at least whatever will be left of him once Rukia finishes.' A small smile once again played at his lips.

'What is he saying? Where is he going? What does Ichigo have to do with this?' Rukia's mind was flooded with questions. She decided to just wait, hoping the next sentence her brother uttered would answer it all. Before finishing, Byakuya stood up and moved towards the door. He wanted to be as far away from Rukia as possible after he spoke his next sentence, and he would also probably want to tear out his own tongue. He turned to face the confused look on his Sister's face. He took in a deep breath, and gave Rukia as soft a gaze as he could muster.

*Gulp* "Imoutou-sama...I give you my blessing." And with that, Byakuya was gone, off to rip out his tongue, leaving a still very confused Rukia alone on the porch.

'Blessing...? What could he hav-" Rukia stopped. Her face was on fire. 'Does Nii-sama kno-THINK that I...for HIM?' Rukia screamed mentally, her violet eyes widening. Suddenly her mind turned back to the Head Captain's orders.

"The following is an urgent message for all members of the Gotei Juusantai, but particularily Kuchiki Rukia of Squad 13. It seems that the former Shinigami Daiko, Kurosaki Ichigo, has been training in secret. And it also seems that virtually all his strength has returned. Furthermore, the Daiko is currently en route to the Seireitei. This man has aided us greatly, and he still wishes to associate with us, even after we exiled him. This is truly a magnificient day for the Gotei Juusantai. Kurosaki will be arriving at the Senkaimon in approximately 20 minutes, and we will be there to welcome him. After which, we will hold a celebration to commemorate one of our greatest ally's return."

Rukia was sitting still after the order for 10 minutes. She was talking to, or rather listening to Nii-sama for almost 10 minutes.

"So that means...Oh SHIT!" Rukia screamed, hoping no one in the house had heard her, for she would surely be chastised for such an "unladylike act". She was still, however, sitting on her knees, contemplating her next act. Remembering that it was the Strawberry's birthday, she wanted to get him a gift; after all, there was going to be a party.

"I wonder if he missed me?" Rukia sighed. A thought crept into her mind, and she smiled. "If he missed me...I could just say that my presence gift enough." Rukia schemed out loud.

"Oi! Don't think so highly of yourself, especially when you're so short, Midget! Don't tell me the Kuchiki ego has rubbed off on ya'." A very *ahem* shirtless orange-haired Soul Reaper shouted in faux distaste.

"Ichigo!" Rukia blushed at the sight of him.

"Yo." He said with a casual smirk.

"What are you doing here?" Rukia asked, wondering why, or even how he wasn't at the party. 'And why are you shirtless?' Rukia screamed inside her head.

"Why would I be somewhere else?" Ichigo grinned, raising an eyebrow.

"Baka! There's a party for you in the main court!" Rukia shouted, her eye twitching.

"I know." Ichigo replied in way that would suggest that she just said smething stupid. He walked over the few steps and sat down on the porch, about 3 feet from where she was sitting.

"So why the Hell aren't you there?" Rukia began to make a move to strike Ichigo. Ichigo just smiled at the fuming petite girl in front of him.

'I really missed you, chibi.' Ichigo thought to himself as he looked over what had caused (or rather, the lack thereof) all of his grief for the past year and a half. He looked at her pale hands balled into fists, her big violet eyes angled upward slightly in irritation, her silky black hair was done up elegantly, with a large bow tying it up behind, and having several blossoms scattered in it, and her normally pale cheeks were a fairly deep red. Ichigo blushed back at Rukia, in an answer to her question, and in an attempt to save himself from some pain, he gave her the most sincere look he could, which was quite difficult, considering that he wanted to smile so much Urahara would be envious.

"I'm not at the party, because...you're here." Ichigo said gently. That stopped Rukia in her tracks. Her blush became even more pronounced as she tried, albeit, unsuccessfully, to look away from the Strawberry's gaze."Oi! Don't start giving me the silent treatment, chibi! And on my birthday no less!" Ichigo fake pouted. Rukia felt a pang of guilt, even though she knew the Strawberry was speaking in jest.

"Ichigo.." Rukia said quietly, attempting to hide the shakiness in her tone.

"Eh?" Ichigo's reply did not match Rukia's tone, but she ignored it.

"I missed you..." Rukia looked down. If she blushed any deeper, Ichigo swore that her head would explode. Ichigo then let out a contented sigh.

"Nowhere near as much as I missed you, Midget." Ichigo stated softly and raised his hand up to Rukia's cheek, using the back of it to caress her crimson face.

"Whatever you say, Strawberry." Rukia tried to reply in a snarky tone, despite the serene mood. She lifted one of her hands and placed it on top of the one Ichigo was using to caress her. She slowly pulled both of their hands down, intertwining their fingers together. They both held thier hands at arm's length in between the two of them, staring intently into each other's eyes. For a few seconds, there was no one else; it was only the Strawberry and his Midget, alone in their own universe. That is, until Ichigo opened his mouth.

"By the way, your brother has gone insane." Ichigo said nonchalantly. Rukia scowled and pulled her hand away.

'Great job ruining the moment, Baka.' Rukia glared menacingly at Ichigo."What do you mean, exactly?" Rukia asked, still, leering at him.

"I passed him in the hallway. I greeted him with his first name, and all he did was nod and say 'Kurosaki'. Then, without me asking he said 'Rukia is outside in the garden. She's waiting for you, Kurosaki. Go to her. You've kept her waiting long enough.' And then, he SMILED! Seriously, Rukia, I think something might be wrong with him! I was gonna take him down right then and there and bring him to Unohana, but the next thing he said told me he'd be fine for a few minutes." Ichigo finished, scrathing the back of his neck.

"Which was?" Rukia arched an eyebrow, trying not to laugh at Ichigo's story.

"He said, and I quote, 'Kurosaki Ichigo, if you ever harm my sister in any way, so help me I will destroy you.'" Ichigo said somewhat nervously. He had chosen to leave something out (Byakuya had given Ichigo the same speech). Rukia giggled. However, she stopped abruptly, thinking back to her brother's words.

"Imoutou-sama...I give you my blessing."

"Ichigo..." Rukia paused, then realized there was still one more thing to ask him. "Where is the rest of your Shihakushou?" Rukia flushed. She had forgotten about his 'predicament', if that's what one could call it. More like her predicament.

"Well...About that," Ichigo ran his fingers through his flamboyant hair. "I ran into one of the maids, and she told me that I couldn't bring Zangetsu into the garden while you were left defenseless." Rukia shot Ichigo a deadly glare."Her words, not mine. Anyways, she then made me take off the top part of my Shihakushou, saying 'I could be concealing a weapon'. She wouldn't give it back afterwards. Actually, now that I think about it, I don't think she really cared about you...She was blushing the whole time, and even though she wouldn't give me my clothes back,she still offered to give Zangetsu back." Ichigo said, scratching his chin. Rukia folded her arms over chest while giggling softly. She couldn't help but feel a little jealous, but she quickly pushed that feeling out of her mind.

"Oh, she probably just thought that you'd never be able to catch my graceful, streamlined, agile form, with the hulking oversized butcher knife." RUkia teased.

"Do I detect a hint of jealously?" Ichigo prodded. Rukia sweatdropped. Had she been caught out?

"N-no! Of course not!" She was flustered.

"Admit it! You've always been jealous of Zangetsu!" Rukia sighed in relief. She had not been figured out.

"Hell no! Why would I be jealous of such a barbaric thing when my Zanpaku-tou is the most beautiful in all of Soul Society?" Rukia stressed the part about Sode no Shirayuki's beauty. Ichigo had drifted off momentarily while she was talking (he had never seen her so...well, gorgeous. Perhaps there was a grain of truth to the saying 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder'), hearing only the words 'most beautiful in all of Soul Society'. Ichigo was still not fully 'with it' when he began to speak.

"Yeah. You are...And not just in Soul Society." Ichigo muttered, not realizing what he had just said.

"W-what did you just say?" Rukia's blush regained its former intensity, if not surpassed it. Ichigo blinked several times. He felt his throat constrict and his eyes widen. Ichigo swallowed the golf ball that was forming in his throat and turned away. Abandoning all emotion in his voice he proceeded to speak in a manner so cold that Byakuya himself would be envious.

"I didn't stutter." Rukia's breath hitched upon hearing his words. Had her best friend, the one she was convinced that she would never see again, the one that she was altogether sure saw her as 'one of the guys', called her beautiful? Let alone the most beautiful woman in the world? In ALL worlds? The blushing girl could do nothing but stare. For several minutes, she stared at the orange-haired Soul Reaper, who was still blushing quite deeply, despite refusing to turn her way. Rukia noticed his amber eyes darting around, trying to find something to fixate on.

"So that's it, huh?" Rukia sighed, defeated.

"What?" Ichigo's eyes fell upon her, finally. And just as he expected, his face heated up again. Rukia sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It's just like you to keep me waiting, baka." She prodded.

"Hey! Don't blame me, Midget! Ball's in your court. Besides," He fully turned to face her. "I came back, didn't I?" Ichigo said with a cocky grin. Rukia smiled back shyly before leaning forward slightly.

"Yeah...Thank you, Ichigo. For coming back." She lightly placed her lips on his cheek. Ichigo's heart skipped a beat at the petite girl's proximity.

"Stupid midget. It's my birthday...I should be thanking you." Ichigo sighed contentedly. Rukia sighed back.

"You're always welcome, fool." With a happy tear escaping her eye, Rukia leaned back in and wrapped her small arms around Ichigo's torso. "Happy birthday." She whispered as they fell unceremoniously onto the porch.

"Uhhh...Rukia?" Ichigo's skin turned pale.

"What now, Ichigo? And it's rude not to hug someone back!" She furrowed her brows, gazing up at his panicking face. Ichigo's arms were spread at either side, trying to slide himself away from her iron grip. Hell, he wanted to just stay still, but there were...certain circumstances that forbade it.

"W-well Rukia.. I'm not wearing a shirt.." Ichigo began, stuttering. Rukia rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Grow up, Ichigo! It's not that big a deal! It's not like anyone can see us!" Rukia scolded Ichigo, who was still struggling to free himself. 'If only I could believe that...' He thought to himself.

"It's not just that, Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. He was completely unsuccessful in freeing himself. "You...uh...well...You're...uhh...That is to say..." He was sweating bullets now. Rukia's brow twitched.

"Dammit Ichigo! Spit it out already!"

"YOURROBEISOPENINGANDYOU'!" Ichigo yelled out in one breath. Rukia deadpanned, her skin becoming even paler than the Strawberry's.

"What?" She choked out, still not moving.

"You're kind of...uhh... naked...and pushing up against me..." Ichigo replied in a similar manner. Rukia made no effort to move. She was still attempting to absorb what exactly Ichigo just said. "Rukia?" The Strawberry shivered, forcing himself to ignore how much he...loved the feeling of her pressing against him. "Rukia...Please...If we stay like this much longer... I'm not going to be able to let you go." Ichigo pleaded.

'What do I do? What do I say?' Rukia's mind was going in all directions. 'It's not like we can stay like this...Can we?' Rukia's mind wandered to a point where it was dangerously close to falling in a gutter. 'NO...Stop it...There's no way we could...We'd never be allo..' Again, Rukia's mind turned back to what her brother had said. 'It's now or never..' She thought to herself, letting out a sigh.

Slowly, Rukia moved up along Ichigo's body, paying to no mind the new feeling of her bare skin rubbing against his. Immediately, as her face became level with his, Rukia squeezed him closer. "Then don't let go. Not ever." Rukia said simply, pushing her lips against his.

After no more than a few seconds, Ichigo gently pulled away, blushing deeply with the realization that his arms had *somehow* found their way around the petite girl, and were pulling her even closer to his chest.

"Don't worry, Rukia. I'll never let you go again."

**

* * *

**

(**A/N**: I wrote this for Rukia's birthday this year. I really enjoyed this one. I hope you do too. Remember to make me a happy IchiRuki fanboy! I.E. **Review. I am serious.**)


End file.
